


Do you want to be rich?

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Poverty, Rock Stars, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: When Heath meets his favorite rock star Adam Rose, Adam makes him an indecent proposal. Will Heath agree? Can he just go back to his partner Rhyno afterwards?





	Do you want to be rich?

They lived modestly. Rhyno's butcher shop didn't yield him a lot of money, and Heath was jumping from one minimum wage job to another. But Rhyno was able to secretly save some money, so that he could surprise his partner with two VIP tickets when his favorite rock star came to town. Heath couldn't believe it. Adam Rose had always been his idol; he was one of the biggest stars in the world. And now he would not only be able to see him live for the first time but also meet him!

He was so excited, he hadn't slept in three days. But he couldn't care less when he was bouncing around backstage after they had enjoyed the concert. Rhyno smiled; it made him happy to see his partner so happy. He just hoped they would really be able to meet Adam. A security guard had let them pass. But now they were standing a little lost in a hallway. A lot of busy people walked around. None of them seemed to care about them, though.

"Maybe we should..." Rhyno started and then stopped when the door at the end of the hallway was opened and Adam Rose entered. He was wearing black leather pants, a bathrobe and sunglasses. His hair seemed to be wet from a shower. There was a confident smile on his face, and even Rhyno was impressed by the charisma he was radiating. He was truly a rock star.

Heath couldn't stop himself from running toward him. "Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan! I have all your records."

Adam looked a bit surprised but didn't stop smiling as he'd dealt with fans like this a thousand times before. He put his hand on Heath's chin to get a better look at him. "My, you're a cute one. What's your name?"

"I'm Heath." He turned to his partner. "And that's my friend Rhyno."

_Friend?_ Rhyno lifted an eyebrow. They were more than friends. But this was Heath's big moment; so he didn't say anything and just nodded to Adam.

Heath didn't stop talking. "I've always wanted a band and be a star like you. You're my idol!"

"So? Why don't you come back to the hotel with me and we spend the night together?"

Rhyno couldn't believe his ears. He stepped forward. "He's actually _my_ partner."

"Oh?" Adam sized him up with a look that said _I'm better than you._ "How about this: I'll give you one million dollars for one night with your _partner."_

This made Rhyno really angry. _Who the fuck did that guy think he was?!_ "We don't need your money! You can..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Heath grabbed his arm. "Are you serious?" he asked Adam.

The rock star nodded. "One million dollars for one night. But you have to do what I say."

"Please give us a minute," Heath said and pulled his partner away.

"Are you crazy?" Rhyno asked when they were far enough away that Adam couldn't hear them. "I don't care about the money. You're more important to me."

"And what about me?" Heath looked... Rhyno wasn't sure, disappointed? "I'm sick and tired of being poor. You know I've always wanted to have my own band. We could finally do something with our lives when we have that much money!"

Rhyno was shocked. Was Heath so pissed off with his life with him? He'd known they couldn't live luxuriously. But he'd always thought they were doing okay. Had he been selfish? "I don't want you to do something like that. You're better than that."

"It's just for one night. I can handle it. Let me do it."

"Okay." Rhyno still didn't like the idea. But did he have the right to forbid Heath doing it?

They went back to Adam who had patiently waited for them.

"I agree," Heath said.

"But you are not allowed to hurt him. No sick stuff. And you have to use a condom," Rhyno added.

Adam grinned. "Don't worry. I'll treat him well. I'll book you a room, so you can stay in the same hotel. But you are not allowed to disturb us. Heath has to turn off his cell phone."

"No, that's too dangerous!" Rhyno said, making Adam laugh.

"You do realize that I'm a world-famous superstar? I have more reason to be afraid of you. _Rhyno –_ what kind of a name is that anyway?"

"It's a nickname," Rhyno said sheepishly.

Finally, Heath interfered in the conversation. "We have a deal. I agree to the conditions."

 

* * *

 

When Heath entered the hotel suite with Adam, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was huge! He'd only known such luxury from TV. Adam went to the minibar. "What would you like to drink?"

"Vodka," Heath said almost automatically. _Alcohol, that was a great idea!_ He would just drink so much that he wouldn't remember anything the next day.

Adam gave him a bottle and a glass, and Heath started to drink. However, after his third shot, Adam took the bottle away from him. "I think that's enough for now. Why don't you take a shower to relax a little?"

He led Heath to the bathroom and gave him a bathrobe. "Just put this on when you come back."

Then he left. Heath looked around; the bathroom was just as impressive as the rest of the suite. He undressed and stepped into the shower. While he tried to figure out the many buttons, he started to feel the effects of the alcohol. As he'd only had three shots, he knew the dizziness wouldn't become too bad. But he hoped Adam wouldn't come back and join him. He'd promised Rhyno to use a condom.

Adam was a rock star. Didn't that mean he disobeyed rules? That had always been one of the things Heath had admired about him. _Just say "fuck you" to the world and its problems –_ Heath had always wanted to do that, but he never dared to.

Adam left him alone. So he finished showering, toweled himself down and put on the bathrobe. When he returned to the bedroom, Adam was sitting on the bed – on the bigger bed because there was also a single bed in the other room. He was only wearing his leather pants and drinking red wine. As he saw the other man, he put his glass on the nightstand and went to him.

"Heathy baby... oh, can I call you that?"

"No..."

"Oh well... I'll do it anyway. How was your shower? Do you feel better now? I want you to feel good. I promise you you'll also enjoy this..." He opened the belt of Heath's bathrobe and shoved his hands under it. He moved them up to Heath's shoulders and massaged them while gazing into Heath's eyes.

The ginger blushed. He didn't know what to do – what to do with his hands, what to say, where to look...

"You said you're my biggest fan..." Adam's hands continued to wander over his body. "I bet you've jerked off to my pics and my music. Do you think my voice is sexy?" His hand went to Heath's member and slowly stroked him. "Tell me about the fantasies and dreams you've had about me."

Heath closed his eyes in shame. It was true. He couldn't help thinking of all those lonely nights before he'd met Rhyno. All those fantasies, all those things he'd done... Adam's fingers were warm and gentle, and he felt himself getting hard. Then he felt the lips of the other man, and his bathrobe dropped to the floor.

Adam hadn't lied. It felt good. They went to the bed and lay down. Heath surrendered to Adam's kisses and touches. Adam was good, even better than in Heath's dreams. He turned him around and _... fuck,_ Rhyno never used his tongue like that. _No, he couldn't think like that!_ Rhyno was a good man. He did everything for Heath...

But Adam... he made Heath come three times that night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Heath felt a warm body pressing against him. Still half asleep, he thought it was Rhyno until he remembered where he was. Adam seemed to be asleep, though. So Heath carefully slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then put on his clothes from last night. When he returned to the bedroom, Adam was sitting on the bed, dressed in boxer shorts, and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, Heathy baby."

"Don't call me that."

Adam grinned at him. "We had a lot of fun yesterday, right? Why don't you just stay with me?"

"Because I love Rhyno."

"Do you? If you really loved him, you wouldn't sleep with other men."

Heath stared at him. "You're a fucking asshole."

"I know. Why do you think I'm still alone, even though I'm a rock star? Why do you think I have to pay so much money just to spend one night with a cute guy?" Despite his smile he seemed to be sad, and for a moment Heath felt sorry for him.

"Why don't you try to change?"

"I have..." Adam didn't smile anymore. "Do you think you can just go back to Rhyno? Do you think you can just forget what happened? He never wanted you to do this."

Heath's heart clenched; he sank to his knees and tears started to fill his eyes. Adam was right. Had he made a mistake? Rhyno had done everything for him; he'd saved all his money just to buy the VIP tickets and make Heath happy...

Adam went to him. "Hey baby, don't cry, please." He helped Heath up, led him to the bed and made him sit down. "It's okay. Rhyno had agreed to it, too. It's not your fault." He sat down next to Heath and put his arm around his shoulders. "But you two seem to be very different. You've told me you want your own band. I can help you with that. Stay with me and your band could become the opening act for me. We could travel around the world, have great sex every night, and you could even send some money to Rhyno, so that he could have a better life, too."

Heath was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. Then he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I can't just leave him after everything we've been through..."

"Loyalty isn't love."

Heath turned his head and looked at Adam. "Dependency isn't love either." He stood up. "Your opening act? Ha! I will be the headliner!" He walked a few steps before he turned around and looked at the other man again. "Give me my money. I'll leave."

 


End file.
